


say you love me

by formyoptimus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I promise, M/M, Mild Angst, actors!onghwang, i read fluff but all i ever write is angst, nothings that gonna hurt you so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyoptimus/pseuds/formyoptimus
Summary: seongwoo’s heart breaks a little every time the director yells ‘cut!’ hes a born actor, the people around him said. but this time; this one; might be his first downfall.





	say you love me

they're in the middle of a heated argument when minhyun stood up from his seat and let out an exasperated sigh. "we've talked about this before, didnt we?" he looked at the latter who's still sitting down with his head bowed down.

 

"yeah, i know i was just asking again to make sure," seongwoo mumbled. "to make sure of what? my love? you know damn well that i love you," minhyun said as he leaned on the table, trying to hold an eye contact with his lover.

 

seongwoo's eyes were brimmed with tears as he tried to blink it away furiously, an act which did not go unnoticed by minhyun. he lets out another sigh and went to seongwoo's side of the table before tugging his arm.

 

"come here, you." minhyun said as he tried to pull up seongwoo's entire weight from the chair. the latter reluctantly stood up with his eyes still looking at the floor when minhyun wrapped his arms around seongwoo's build.

 

"you know i love you and would never do you wrong. youre the best thing that ever happened in my life! seeing you like this breaks my heart a lot," he said as he stroked the latter's hair lovingly, almost apologetically, if he might add.

 

the boy in his arms started to sob and minhyun holds him a little bit tighter with every one of it. pulling him in so close, he's afraid he might crash the other boy's ribs.

 

_"CUT!"_

 

the director yelled and came up to them before patting both of their backs. "good job, good job once again. i knew i did the right thing casting you two!" he said happily.

 

minhyun flashed him a smile and muttered a thank you, its nothing much to the director before the director dismissed them and said that the shooting will resume in another half an hour.

 

"that was some pretty good acting, my front shirt is soaked!" minhyun joked around as seongwoo dabbed his eyes with some tissues. "don't flatter me so much, hwang." he chuckled.

 

"yeah right, whatever. you're good and thats it." minhyun lightly punched seongwoo's shoulder. "i'm going to go back to my trailer and go over our next lines, want to come over?"

 

"oh, yeah. sure, that sounds great. i'd be there in a minute." seongwoo said as he watched his co-star walking away and greeting everyone at the set with a 'good job! thank you!'.

 

this is how the story ends, isn't it? seongwoo thought to himself. with every little 'cut!' the director yells, his heart breaks a little. its only a matter of time before it's going to drop and shatter.

 

with every i love yous and embraces minhyun gave him, his heart grows heavier and heavier. seongwoo is a born actor, the people around him said. never once did any of his dramas or movies failed to garner such enourmous crowd. but this time; this one; might be his first downfall.

 

just say you want me, thats all it takes. seongwoo thought to himself as he's making his way to minhyun's trailer. stopping by every now and then to greet the production people who greeted him with a little bow of his head.

 

seongwoo is getting so used to minhyun's i love yous that he's afraid what is he going to do after all of this end. sure, they're left with around three or four episodes more to film but what happens once the last i love you is said?

 

he gently knocks on the door before hearing a faint 'come in!' signalling him to step inside the trailer which he could literally called it as his own.

 

how many times had they practiced their lines together in this trailer? how many times had they fell asleep on the same bed after hours of memorizing their script in this trailer? how many times did minhyun looked him in the eyes and told him he loves him in this trailer? how many kisses did they share together in this trailer? how many times did seongwoo almost believed that all of these are true?

 

its far too many to count.

 

"seongwoo! you came." minhyun flashed the smile seongwoo had always loved. the one where his eyes turned crescent shaped, so brightly, so beautifully.

 

"yeah, duh. since when have i ever not come whenever you asked me to?" seongwoo snorted while taking his seat on the sofa. minhyun chuckled. "and that is why i love you, ong seongwoo."

 

there he goes again; saying his name. _ong seongwoo_. the burning sensation is back at the tips of his fingers, surging throughout his whole body, making the latter shudder ever so lightly.

 

seongwoo never wanted to fall in love. at least not in this manner. he does not want to fall in love because he knows all of these are just a setup. like a play, showcasing itself, waiting for the moment the curtains going to fall down for the very last time. its time for him to take a bow.

 

 _"wont you stay?'_   was what he wanted to say. stay. stay here. stay with me. stay so that i can love you. stay so that we'll never have to say goodbye.

 

seongwoo does not want to fall in love if minhyun is not at the other end. but all that he's been thinking of is that maybe the latter might. perhaps, maybe; he would fall in love with him too.

 

they're running out of words to say, out of kisses to give, out of hugs to offer. they're running out of time and seongwoo is afraid to see the ending credits rolling right in front of his eyes.

 

but when minhyun sat a little bit too close to him and went through their lines together in the trailer; seongwoo came to accept it.

 

just say you love me, just for today.

**Author's Note:**

> looking at the brighter side; maybe hwang will reciprocate his feelings and they'd fall in love with each other, spiraling down the rainbow while laughing their heads off. we can only hope.
> 
> come talk to me at https://twitter.com/HWANGMlNHYUN_ ! (:


End file.
